


The Sunburn

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he attacked a man in Salem.





	The Sunburn

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

 

Worry appeared in Charles Croydon's eyes after he attacked a man in Salem. One glance at the light sky. He suddenly remembered losing track of time. Sarah burning at the stake recently. He winced after the sun's light managed to burn his hand. Sarah's spirit materialized and smiled. She vanished.

 

THE END


End file.
